


good father lee

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: mark is a young priest who is sent to perform his duties in a small village in the middle of nowhere. he tries his best to encourage the few members of congregation to visit the masses, repairs an old small church, and even gathers a small choir of boys, who agreed gladly bc there isn't much to do in the village anyway. what father mark doesn't know is that the boys come up with a secret plan of how they can have more fun with him.





	good father lee

**Author's Note:**

> if you are incomfortable with any of the warnings/tags, please stop reading here and close this page

"father lee?" mark hears a familiar voice and turns around to see the choirboys entering the church. the day is coming to its end, the scarlet sunset can be seen through the muddy windows, and it's unusual for the boys to come to church at such time.

"good evening", he greets them with a smile and puts the broom aside: he has to do all the cleaning by himself, since nobody in this godforsaken village volunteered to help him take care of the church. the boys greet him back, their cheerful voices fill in the empty echoing space of the small building, and mark's smile gets warmer.

"we came to confession...if that's okay", jeno speaks first, sharing doubtful glances with the other five boys. 

"the old priest was angry and never listened, so we didn't really go to confessions before", renjun adds, looking at his feet, as if trying to make an excuse of why they've come all together.

mark's eyebrows rise in surprise, but he's face immediately lightens up with a kind smile, and he hurries a few steps closer to the teenagers, who all wear shy expressions on their faces. it's the first time they come to confess, and mark is more than happy that slowly, but steadily he manages to gain their trust.

"yes, sure… sure", he says, "let me just wash my hands, and i'll be in a confessional", mark smiles, while boys take their places on the benches. 

"can we have a prayer book?" jaemin asks, looking at the volume which lies on an opposite bench, - mark was just about to put it back after he's done with the cleaning, "so we don't just sit here doing nothing."

"you're welcome to have it", mark smiles, as chenle reaches the book and hands it to renjun, and after an approving nod goes to the small sacristy. 

he comes out to the steady melodic voice reading prayers, and he's heart starts beating a bit faster while he sits down in a confessional. being in his early twenties, he doesn't have much experience in the sacrament of penance, let alone in hearing confessions of teenagers, and the feeling of responsibility mingled with excitement leaves mark restless, so he has to concentrate more on the prayers before the beginning.

the first who appears on the other side of the screen is chenle, usually the shiest one, and mark spots his bravery. 

"bless me father, for i have sinned. it’s been almost a year since my last confession", chenle makes the sign of the cross and pauses.

mark hears a long inhale, before the boy starts speaking.

"i want to tell jesus that i’m sorry that two days ago i lied to my parents that i did my maths homework… and then on monday i got angry at my teacher and behaved badly the whole day… and i called mr. choi a bad name in my head because he was rude to me…" chenle says in a quiet guilty voice. and any adult would argue that such trifles are not worth confessing, but mark listens carefully. he takes chenle's words seriously, because if he confesses about it in front of god, it means it's important for him to be heard. 

chenle then pauses, and mark hears him fidgeting on his place.

"and… the other day the older boys at school got a magazine for… for adults and were reading it in the toilet, and… i was also with them, because it was interesting…" chenle stops, and mark waits patiently, before the boy speaks again. "and then at night i saw a dream about the images from the magazine… and when i woke up, my underwear was wet with…white liquid…" chenle finishes in a trembling whisper, and mark frowns, - not in revulsion, but thinking of the right words to say to this young soul.

"son, your body is growing up, it's the way god created us, but you should abstain from interacting with anything that can bother your mind and lead it away from god", mark says, carefully choosing the words. it's a sensitive topic, and he has to guide his parishioners onto the right path without trying to intimidate them with flames of hell. “read the 50th psalm before going to bed for a week and help mr. choi whenever he asks to.”

"thank you, father, i'm so sorry, i won't do it again", chenle says quietly, and mark's heart fills with joy when he hears a sob of repentance. 

“go in peace”, mark says after reading the words of absolution, and chenle thanks him again and makes the sign of the cross before leaving the confessional.

jisung, the youngest one, is the next to confess his sins. he also tells mark about trivial and seemingly small things, and though mark listens attentively, he can't help smiling. these boys are so honest and pure, that his heart warms at the thought that he can help them be closer to god, to love god, and he's determined to do that. 

when the turn of the older boys come, mark notices the difference. renjun confesses about trying weed, jeno says about taking his father's car without permission, jaemin talks about getting wasted at a party, and in general their confessions are closer to what adult people could consider sins, but it means that mark must find the words, which can affect the boys' hearts, while he gives them some advise and penance. and the most difficult task appears to be with donghyuck, who starts with the sexual topic right away and in some way confuses mark.

"father, i like touching myself…" he begins, and mark can clearly hear the lick of his lips, "down there… stroking and... when i put my fingers in... i feel so good that i forget about our lord…" donghyuck exhales loudly and emits a quiet whimper. "i often imagine men taking me… how they enter my body and move inside me… i even imagined you doing that, father", donghyuck sobs, and mark's heart misses a beat at these words, and eyes go wide, but a deep inhale helps him regain his composure. donghyuck seems to open up all his secrets to him, and mark can't abandon him on his way to finding god. "_ah_, i got turned on because i told you about that, oh god forgive me, i don't want to go to hell", donghyuck sobs at the end, panicking, and mark nods to himself, clasping his hands in front of his chest.

"let's pray together, son, so that god helps you quieten your body", mark says, and after donghyuck's hum, he starts reciting.

"our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come…" he speaks in a steady voice, which is followed by donghyuck's shaky one, but as they finish the boy seems to be less agitated.

"thank you, father, i feel better now", donghyuck says, wiping his face, and mark smiles kindly.

"you shouldn't yield to the temptation so easily, donghyuck, otherwise you will lose god, and life without him is miserable. as a man, i know what you're body is going through, but you should concentrate on our lord. don't let the devilish fantasies occupy your mind, and next time when it happens, pray to god so that he helps you fight them", mark says, slowly and thoughtfully.

"i will, father", donghyuck promises and sobs for the last time before mark reads the absolution and hears a sincere sigh of relief as donghyuck walks out.  
mark reads the last prayer before exiting the confessional only to find that the boys are still there, despite the evening sky becoming darker with every minute. 

"why aren't you going home? it's getting late, and you parents might be worried", mark says, as the boys get up from their places, renjun handing him the book of prayers back.

"we wanted to ask you if we can help you tomorrow in the church", jisung says, while the others nod in agreement.

"it's difficult to do everything alone, right?" jaemin adds with a smile, looking at the benches which need painting, the windows which need washing, and mark can't help but answer them with a joyful smile, which tugs up the corners of his lips.

"if you have time and desire to help me, i will be glad to accept your help", he answers, feeling his heart warm again.

"good night then, father lee", the boys say and head to exit the church, leaving mark with a bright smile on his face. 

it becomes usual for them to come to church not only to rehearse the psalms and hymns for the mass, but also to give mark a hand in all the renovations which he’s planned to make. mark also finds out, that they love listening to parables and bible stories about the wonders, and and it becomes habitual for mark to sit on a church bench, surrounded by his choirboys, who carefully take in the fables about the prodigal son, peter walking on water, feeding five thousand.

the trust seem to be building between them with every day passing, and what's more important, mark is always here to listen to them whenever they need, with no judgement and reproaches, from the pure wish to make them good christians.

but the coin has two sides, and the more mark gets acquainted with what the minds of teenagers hide, the more he understands that he himself needs to restrain himself more in his thoughts. surely, he remembers himself at their age, and like any average boy his focus was mostly on the physical part of him: in a war between mind and hormones, the hormones were definitely winning. having got older, he chose to devote his life to god, promised to keep a vow of celibacy, and his commitment was enough to forget about his body’s needs, which are now diving out gradually, like ugly creatures from the deep dreadful abyss. 

now, whenever he sees donghyuck tugging up his shorts and revealing his shapely tanned thighs, mark has to tears his gaze away and read a prayer to himself.

whenever he walks past jaemin's house and sees the boy working in the garden, shirtless, with his forming abs, wet and shining with drops of sweat, as he smiles at him and greets him with a wave of his bare arm, mark has to read a prayer to himself again.

when he witnesses chenle and jisung playing with garden hose on an especially hot day, pouring water on each other, their t-shirts soaked wet, outlining their brownish hard nipples and flat stomachs, mark forces a smile on his face, knowing that the look in his eyes is not so innocent, - and prays for forgiveness and strength against evil, which seems to get to him more and more.

he reprimands himself, because if jeno confesses about wanting to have sex with half of his classmates, it doesn't mean that the stare he always gives mark has something to do with lechery.

and if renjun is nine times of ten is seen with a lollipop in his mouth, it doesn't mean that he wants to have oral sex twenty four hours a day, even if he confesses that he dreams of his p.e. teacher doing this with him.

and if jaemin confesses in all details how horny he gets every day, and how often he masturbates, and what he fantasises of while doing that, which honestly leaves mark blushing, it doesn't mean that all his actions have a sexual implication, even if his hand sometimes slides too close to mark’s crotch when they sit near each other.

mark sighs, stepping into his house. it’s old and small, but neat, with a bedroom, a bathroom and a tiny kitchen, but mark doesn’t complain - lots of people don’t have even that. his choirboys are away from the village for a school excursion, and mark has had a whole day for reflecting on what’s going on in his head. how is he supposed to be an example of virtue for the congregation, if his mind is filled with lewd thoughts about innocent boys? they trust him, open up their souls for him, and he has an audacity to dirty them with his adult perverted perception. and the worst thing is that together with thoughts, he sometimes notices the known but unwilling weight in the pit of his stomach, which must be long forgotten, but is still there. 

these thoughts wander around his head bothering him more than usual, - maybe because he's had all day for himself. apparently, his legs move by themselves as he finds himself going up and down the room when his eyes catch the sight of a simple crucifixion hanging near his bed. his refuge, his salvation. 

he kneels down, crosses himself and starts praying with his eyes rested shut. the prayer is the only thing which can calm him down, as he carefully pronounces it, trying to get to the core of each of word, not to waste the words of god. he's absorbed into his monologue with lord, when he hears a knock on the door, which is so unusual to hear that his eyes snap open: nobody ever comes to his house, so who can bother to visit him in the evening of sunday?

the knock is repeated, and mark gets up to open the door, behind which he sees all six teenagers standing.

god is testing him. but mark is strong.

"good evening, father lee", the young voices chim, and mark can't help smiling seeing their also smiley faces.

"good evening", he answers with a questioning look, and the boys hurry to explain the reason of their visit.

"we've just got back from the town…"

"yeah, it was great!"

"and we thought that maybe you can read the bible for us…"

"but the church was already closed, so we thought…"

"that maybe it's okay if we come to your place?"

"you always read something to us at the end of the day…"

mark listens in amusement to a chaotic loud speech before a smile spreads on his lips. it's too endearing for his heart.

"sure, come in", he says, letting the boys invade his small house. "oh, i'm afraid, i don't have enough chairs…" he remembers, but renjun and donghyuck are already peeking in his bedroom.

"wow, such a big bed!" renjun says, and somehow mark’s cheeks blush at the comment.

"a young couple lived there before me, but they moved to the town, having left everything behind", mark explains, ruffling his hair and blushing even more.

"can we all sit here then?" donghyuck asks turning his sparkling eyes to mark. that's not a bad idea.

"yes, i think we can all fit there", mark nods and lets the boys come first, watching them climb onto the bed and settle comfortably. 

he takes the bible, sits in the middle of the bed, leaning his back to the headboard, and lets out a surprised chuckle when chenle climbs on his knees and rests his smaller body against his chest.

"is it okay if i sit here?" he asks looking at mark sheepishly, as if waiting for rejection, but mark just smiles and pats his hair, answering a short but kind 'sure'. 

as he opens the book, the boys scatter closer to him, with renjun and donghyuck sitting on either of his sides, and jeno with jaemin and jisung found a place at his feet. they all look at him with a quiet anticipation, and mark feels the warmth of endearment spread from his heart to all his body. 

“...then they came to the other disciples, and saw a large crowd around them and the teachers of the law arguing with them...”

mark reads without hurry, reflecting on each sentence so that his listeners also would be thoughtful and attentive, and the boys seem to listen carefully as they usually do. he feels renjun place his head on his shoulder, feels chenle's slow warm breath on the skin of his neck, feels the weight on his thigh caused by jaemin, who spreads on the bed and put his chin there, and it all calms mark down, as he’s in the company of his most grateful listeners. 

"...let the little children come to me and do not hinder them…" mark pauses for a hesitant moment, feeling a small hand sliding down his waist to his crotch. "f-for the kingdom of god... belongs to s-such as these…" he pauses again, unable to suppress a sharp quick inhale. the hand starts stroking and squeezing his crotch, and mark stops reading, because this doesn't seem to be an accidental touch.

"chenle, what are you doing?" he asks, frowning, but the tingling subtle vibration spreading from his crotch through his whole body makes his face flush with red, so he looks more embarrassed than indignant, while the boy continues to palm him shamelessly. 

"i thought you wouldn't ask", chenle says with a smile, and mark wants to throw off the small palm which causes blood stream to his lower region, but his hands are busy with the massive volume, which is taken away by renjun right away.

"wait, what are you-" he blushes to the roots of his hair, while looking over the rest of the boys, who are now staring at him with something dark and intimidatingly adult in their eyes. 

he suddenly feels a few more hands touching him, stroking his thighs, stroking his hair, slowly but persistently, and the arousal gradually building in his guts makes him freeze on his place. instead of jumping off the bed and avoiding the impious touch, mark can just stare at the boys with his eyes round and mouth dry.

"you're so good to us, father lee", jeno says, sliding his hand on the inner side of mark's thigh.

"always so understanding", renjun adds, stroking mark's chest with his palm, and mark can't help watching the way a slender hand moves over his clothed muscles, when his chin is taken by thin fingers and turned to face donghyuck.

"how long haven't you had it?" he asks, and mark knows that the answer is not required, but he still makes an attempt to remember when he jerked off last time, left alone had sex, and he fails. he was too devoted to god, and now his body revenges him for neglecting it in favour of his soul. the red splashes bloom on mark's cheeks at the thought, as donghyuck smirks, and this lewd smile makes mark panic.

"we can't, i can't…" he stutters, but he knows he has lost. his veins are boiling with lust, and the pit of his stomach is heavy with sinful sensation. 

"we know you can", chenle says softly. "your cock is so hard already", he smiles and gives mark a hard squeeze, making him shut his eyes, as his hips buck up on their own. 

"and don't think we haven't noticed the way your look changes whenever you watch us", jisung adds, giving mark a tensed gaze and a scoff, and mark's heart sinks to his heels in horror.

"because that's what we've wanted", jaemin finishes with a wide grin, but mark doesn't have time to react as renjun grabs him by his hair and smashes their mouths together.

_'so it wasn't my imagination'_ is the last sane thought appearing in mark's muddled mind before he plunges into the sensation of his mouth being devoured. it's so good to kiss and be kissed, to feel the wet slick muscle slide in his mouth and glide over the soft inside of his cheeks, that mark's head starts spinning at the lack of oxygen and excess of arousal. his clothes feels like a metal cage, restraining his body, and when swift fingers unzip his trousers, he lifts his hips up for the boys to undress him, huffing in renjun's mouth impatiently. 

his shirt is the next to be got rid of, and his lips are left alone for a second only for him to be dragged down by his ankles so that he lies flat, naked, with his cock being red and achingly hard. he's attacked by jaemin's mouth then, who cups his face and starts fucking his tongue into mark's mouth, deep and with saliva flowing down their chins. but what makes mark moan in the kiss is the feeling of a slick hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it as he hears a delighted _'i told you he's big'_. 

the sensation seems unfamiliar, but so painfully desirable, that mark roams his hands on the bed sheets, on the air, before they find their rest on the slender waist somewhere above his body.

"look", jaemin says after separating from his lips, and mark first trails his eyes around. the boys haven't changed their positions much, though now they are completely undressed, but what makes his breath hitch is chenle, who straddles him, as jisung finishes to smear his cock in lube. "he's going to take you in", jaemin whispers, burning mark's cheek with his hot breath. mark sees his chest heaving hectically as he inhales short portions of air through his mouth, before jisung guids his cock to chenle's entrance.

chenle slowly pushes down, and mark's mouth parts in a silent moan at the feeling of soft tight insides sucking in his cock to the base of it.

"it's inside me, i feel it inside me", chenle whines, moving his hips round, and mark groans and grips on the boy's waist harder. "you're my first man, father lee", the boy whimpers, looking straight at mark, his body trembling in mark's hold and teary diamonds forming in the corners of his eyes. mark's heart jumps to his throat. he unconsciously tightens the grip of his hands, a quiet 'oh god' escaping his dry lips, before chenle rises up to start moving his ass on mark's cock, making black stars explode in his vision with every move.

"_hng... hng-_ it's so good, so deep", chenle babbles, speeding up sooner than mark was prepared for, and scratches mark's tensed abdomen on which he leans his hands to support his body. he seems to become more pliant and weak with each passing second, his face frowns, and sobs start leaking out of his parted mouth while he keeps on squeezing mark's cock with his tight walls.

"father… please, _ah-_ please…" chenle whimpers, biting on his red lips as two fat streams of tears flow down his blushed cheeks, and mark almost panics seeing the boy turning into a mess.

"i think he's slipping away", jeno says worriedly, and mark catches the tensed glance he and jaemin share. jeno gets closer to chenle to thread his fingers through the boy's hair, while he desperately rides mark like his life depends on it.

"come on, father, move your hips", jaemin tells him, helping stunned mark to bend his legs in his knees, and mark doesn't have to be told twice. some inner force makes him jerk his hips up, and after a whine chenle emits, mark can't stop. he starts fucking into chenle's ass fast and rough, drowning in the mewling noises the boy emits, drowning in the sensation of upcoming orgasm flooding his body, when he hears another whine near his ear.

"he'll cum before i ride him", it's donghyuck expresses his impatience, but mark has no ability to think of what it means.

"look at you, so eager to jump on priest's cock", renjun mocks him, but donghyuck snarls 'shut up' and scatters closer to chenle to take his pink hard cock in his hand.

"let's make you cum, baby", he says impatiently and starts jerking chenle off to bring him to his release. a few harsh strokes are enough for chenle to shake uncontrollably with his whole body and shoot his semen in donghyuck's fist, who milks his pretty cock till the last bead of cum. 

and mark lacks just a few pathetic seconds to achieve his own orgasm which leaves him frustrated, as he pants heavily, feeling sweat break on his small waist. overwhelming and unreleased arousal makes him want to beg, his cock feels as if it's going to explode at any moment, exposed to the cool air, as he watches jaemin and jeno literally taking a fucked out chenle off his cock like a doll and laying him on the side of the bed, with jeno lying beside him and kissing the boy to comfort him. 

"now it's my turn", mark turns his fuzzy gaze to the sound of cheerful voice and sees donghyuck straddling him, facing his back to him. the impatient hand takes his cock in a firm grip, and mark has to grit his teeth, when donghyuck roughly pushes down on it, moaning loudly.

"_o-oh fuck_, your cock is so big, father", he moans, taking a fast pace at once, causing mark to groan. he feels donghyuck's ass clenching constantly, as his cock drags along the velvet-like insides, but what makes mark lose his mind is donghyuck's whines and lewd comments which mark's never heard before in his chaste life.

"finally i have a man's cock in my ass _oh_\- it's so much better than my fingers _ah!_ yes, it's here _-ngh_ fuck your cock into my insides father, _harder_ please i want you to fuck me harder-" 

"our hyuckie is such a slut, he told us how much he wants you to fuck him almost every day", mark hears renjun's words in his ear again and gulps, feeling that his impatience is no less than donghyuck's one. "do you want father lee's cum, donghyuck?" renjun addresses the boy now, and donghyuck emits a long pitiful whine, trying to bounce on mark's cock faster.

"_hng_ yes i want your _cu-u-um_ father please, fill my hole with your cum..."

this is the last straw for mark's darkened with lust mind. he groans and grabs donghyuck by the hips to stop him from moving and pushes him forward, lifting up from his place. the boy seems to understand the move correctly as he immediately stands on his fours, and the moment mark lands on his knees and shoves his cock deep in donghyuck's hole so that his balls slap loudly against his plump ass, the boy wails and grabs the sheets crumpling them in his fists.

"yes! like that, fuck me like that father, so fucking deep, make me your cumdump, i want your cum in my ass", donghyuck whimpers in a high-pitched voice, and mark can't help but hammer his cock as he's asked for. some animalistic part takes over him, and he forgets about everything which is not a tight ass wrapped around his shaft.

"jisung, can you shut him up please?" jaemin raises his displeased voice to shout over donghyuck's moans, and mark registers the younger kneel in front of donghyuck and brush the tip of his cock against donghyuck's lips.

"jisung-i…" donghyuck whimpers pathetically, and at the perspective to see donghyuck sucking on another cock, mark groans and speeds up involuntarily. this makes donghyuck drop his jaw, and jisung immediately pushes his cock into his moaning mouth. 

"suck, hyung, like a good slut you are", jisung says, and although mark can't see it, his imagination helps him to picture donghyuck with a cock in his mouth, and that's enough for mark to feel dizzy.

"_mphm..._" donghyuck lets out muffled noises, his ass clenches faster, tightening delightfully around mark's cock. the orgasm builds up again in mark's body, and he starts drilling donghyuck's ass at the maximum speed he can, when he feels a hand stroking his buttcheeks and then sliding down to his perenium. his reflexes are slower as he's concentrating fully on pounding donghyuck's ass, so when a finger pushes inside his own body, mark can barely understand what's going on. only a sting of pain that adds to his enormous arousal tells him about an alien object in his ass, but a forming protesting question is stolen from his lips by another kiss. 

"i bet you haven't ever touched yourself here", jaemin chuckles in his lips while trying to push one more finger in mark's hole, causing mark to let out a whine, pitiful and disgraceful.

"jaemin, it's…"

"it feels good, right, father?" jaemin asks, pressing his fingertips onto the sensitive bundle of nerves inside mark. 

“fuck...” it's the first time for many years when mark curses, earning amused chuckles from the audience, but he couldn't care less. the heavy wave of energy already hits him suddenly and knocks him down, so he falls on donghyuck's back, moaning as an immense load of his semen keeps shooting deep in donghyuck's hole. 

his vision is black for the next few seconds, as he tries to get back from his high, his breath heavy and pulse beating like crazy. donghyuck's ass clenches again, this time more tightly, and mark feels the body underneath him quiver and then relax completely.

mark straightens up slowly, the room floating in his eyes, while he still feels a finger massaging him from the inside, and his cock gets hard again right in donghyuck's ass. he sees jisung have moved aside and is now stroking donghyuck's matted sweaty hair as donghyuck pushes forward and falls down on the bed, mark's cum dripping out of his fluttering pink hole. 

"it's such a blessing to be filled with your cum, father", donghyuck mutters turning his head to look at mark, who is pressed by his back to jaemin's chest, and spreads his asscheeks to show his gaping hole with a fat stream of cum flowing out of it. 

"your ass is going to look like this, father", jaemin whispers, placing a long kiss to mark's neck, while mark is mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

the meaning of the said words gets to mark only when he feels the fingers in his ass disappear, and his blood rushes to his head as his instincts sound the alarm at the understanding of what's coming. he sees jaemin helping donghyuck to find his place near a sleepy chenle, but still feels a pair of hands embracing him, and before he can get confused of who's holding him, he feels something push in his hole, and it's not fingers anymore.

"god, your body feels like paradise, father lee", jisung's voice growls in mark's ears as he gasps, with his eyes wide, at the feeling of a cock intruding his body. it's longer and thicker than jaemin's fingers, and mark has to catch on his breath as pain spreads through his insides. the arms around his chest press him closer, and jisung starts thrusting his hips, slowly and shallowly, but mark's walls are sensitive and tight, they tense and don't let him relax enough to surrender.

"try changing the position", renjun instructs, appearing in front of mark, who is gently pushed on his fours right away, in the same position donghyuck was in just a few minutes ago. it's utterly humiliating, to be standing there like a literal animal, having forgotten everything except for his primal instincts, but jisung changes the angle of penetration and hammers his cock into that spot, which causes mark to jolt his body up, as unpredictable arousal hits him hard again. a shuddered moan leaves his throat, deafening him, and jisung halts for a few moments. this is just like calm before the storm because then jisung starts fucking into him with long fast thrusts, giving him no chance to take an inhale, the air is being knocked out of him, and his head drops weakly in a constant low moan.

"how about working your mouth, father?" mark hears renjun's voice and looks up to see renjun carding his fingers through his tousled hair, throwing it off his sweaty forehead. renjun's cock is brushing over his face and lips, and mark frowns in a whimper when renjun cups his cheeks, thumbing gently the heated skin of his face, and guides mark's head towards his cock.

"be good for us, father lee, like you always are", renjun says quietly, for only mark to hear, who obediently opens his mouth, inviting renjun to thrust in, as he tries his best to fight the embarrassment that makes his body shiver.

as soon as he feels the boy's warm cock on his tongue, a light tingling goes down his spine and adds to the arousal he feels, washing over him from the spot where jisung thrusts in his ass. he doesn't know what he should do now, but renjun prompts 'press your lips, father' and after mark complies, the boy starts dragging mark's head up and down his cock, so that mark bumps his nose into his flat stomach, gagging disgustingly. 

"like that, father, you're mouth feels so good", renjun says, stroking mark's hair as if praising him, and mark raises his stare to look at renjun's blissed face, with his eyes hooded and lips parted. for no reason he can't help staring, with his mouth being stretched so much it hurts in the corners,while his ass is pounded severely, and when renjun notices he’s being observed, he smiles and bucks his hips forward to slide his cock into mark's narrow throat.

"you look so pretty, father lee, do you wanna cum?" renjun coos with a cunning smile on his lips, getting a huffs in reply, and mark himself doesn't really know what he wants to convey with this sound, but renjun takes it as an agreement and gives jisung a nod. one second of rest is granted to him before the two cocks start ramming in his holes so that he shuts his eyes and spills two streams of forced tears down his face. it's too deep, too fast, he's body is not ready, but it feels so good that it is unendurable. the tingling sensation on his skin gets stronger, turning into tsunami-like waves of climax, which makes all muscles of his body contract and shake frenetically as he cums, splattering the white ropes all over his abdomen and the sheets.

he feels zero energy to support himself on his limbs, but the two cocks are still pounding into him, holding him in place. jisung is the first to fill his ass, and despite being a wreck mark still lets a whine of shame as a flow of liquid gushes over his insides. next what he feels is a load of cum in his slack mouth, shooting in his palate and tasting nauseous. mark coughs, spitting out the most of it and blinking away a few teardrops, before renjun wipes his filthy face with some t-shirt and connects their lips to give mark an open-mouthed kiss, their slick tongues brushing messily.

as he pulls away, nothing stops mark from collapsing on the bed, his face burying into the sheets, and arms and legs spread as he can't pull them together, feeling his hole clenching erratically around nothing. he can't even bring himself to open his eyes, exhausted to the point when a heavy slumber finds its way to his fucked out body and threatens to steal his consciousness away.

a short whimper of protest is drawn out of his mouth as he feels his body being mounted on top of the other, and he hears a laughter near his ear as he drops, overtired, on a broad chest.

"father, we know you're not used to it, but we need to use your hole one more time", jeno's voice is soft and measured, and mark finally understands that he's lying on top of him when he tries to lift up and sees the smiling crescent-shaped eyes. 

and to this statement mark could have had hundreds of objections, but now he's only capable of a weak "i'm tired", earning a soothing pat on his head.  
"we'll make you feel good like never before", jeno reassures him, "hug my shoulders, father", he says, placing his hands on mark's waist, and mark complies, looping his weak arms around jeno. he turns his head to see donghyuck and chenle lying next to him and, apparently, sleeping, while jisung is spooning chenle, hiding his head in the crook of the boy's neck. renjun is nowhere to be seen, though what mark definitely registers is small kisses all over his back, while two fingers are slipping into his hole.

"you're so wet here, father", jaemin's low voice leaks into his ears like poison, making his soft cock harden again. "jisung-i stretched you so well", jaemin chuckles and curves his fingers in mark's insides, pressing his knuckles to mark's prostate and scoffing when mark groans and wiggles on top of jeno.

"jaemin, come on", jeno says impatiently, and mark hears a cooing ‘yes-yes’ before his body is again intruded by a cock. jeno groans underneath him, overcasting mark's own guttural moan, and tugs mark slightly lower so that his cock glides deeper in mark's hole.

"i hope you're ready to take one more", jaemin leans over to kiss mark shoulder, and mark opens his eyes in shock and fear. an instant shiver of cold panic makes him wince and try to get up leaning on jeno's shoulders.

"it's impossible, jaemin, wait…" he begs, turning his head back and watching jaemin line the tip of his cock up to his hole and in a excruciatingly slow tempo push it inside, tearing mark to the breaking point. 

"do you feel it, father? your ass is sucking me in so well", jaemin strokes mark's buttcheeks, spreading them to look at mark's stuffed hole and rubbing the red skin of mark's rim, causing mark to almost jump on his place as he grits his teeth, breathing quickly through his nose, his eyes rested shut and short nails scratching jeno's skin.

he's body is not prepared, not designed for being stuffed with cocks, but jaemin starts moving in him, saying the opposite, and mark gradually feels he starts losing his mind.

"it's so good to be inside you, father, god created your body to be fucked", jaemin's devilish whisper pours in mark's ears, filling every mark's part with energy of desire again. with the next deep thrust mark whimpers, shuddering with his whole body as jaemin thrusts his cock into his sensitive prostate. arousal mixes with pain of being stretched, but the warmth streaming gradually to every his cell makes the friction in his ass feel stingy, but wrongfully pleasurable, and mark bites on his lips and scrunches his nose as he makes a poor attempt to work his hips.

"are you gonna lie there like a princess?" mark hears renjun's mocking voice and turns his muzzy gaze to see the naked boy standing beside the bed with a glass of water in his hands. apparently, he's addressing jeno, who indeed doesn't move, only groans in sync with jaemin's thrusts, holding mark by the waist. "father lee is getting impatient", renjun says with a lewd smile and drinks up his glass before sitting near them. 

jeno, in response to renjun's remark, grips mark's body in a firm hold and starts moving his hips up together with jaemin, and though their thrusts aren't rhythmic while they hammer into mark's ass with only aim to achieve their release, their cocks still hit on that bundle nerves inside him as mark whimpers at the sensation of being drilled, he can't feel anything except for his ass being stretched and prostate being hit constantly.

"i can feel them moving inside you, father", renjun rests his hand on mark's stomach and presses a bit. mark lowers his eyes to see his abdomen bulge slightly every time jeno and jaemin thrust their cocks in, and his breath quickens.

"fuck", he whimpers out a curse, getting three smirks in response and faster moves in his ass.

"let go, father", renjun says with a kind smile on his face, pressing on mark's stomach harder, and somehow mark feels that there's no point in restraining anymore. he shivers and falls on jeno's chest, who embraces him again.

"fuck, fuck, fuck", mark groans, burying his face in jeno's shoulders. his cock grinds against jeno's abs, his prostate is hit without stopping, sending him closer to his climax. it forms faster and feels heavier, and when mark finally feels it crash onto his body and make it jolt, he bites his moan in jeno's shoulder, digging his teeth into the muscle and spilling out a few pathetic transparent drops.

"i'm cumming", he hears jaemin's growl followed by jeno's ragged exhaled 'me too', and in a spare moment the thrusting motions in his ass stop, and two jets of cum are shot in his guts almost simultaneously. mark bites on jeno's shoulder again, whimpering as the realization of being full of cum hits him, and when the two cocks are pulled out of his hole, he huffs heavily, feeling the loads of semen flowing out of his fucked gaping hole. 

delicate, comforting kisses are planted again on his back, but the only thing he can notice is the weighty feeling of exhaustion. his muscles feel like lead, when he's carefully placed on the bed, soft pillow under his heavy head, and he doesn’t even try to move, only blinks sleepily. he still has enough strength to let his sense return, and devastating shame fills his whole essence as the thoughts of what they’ve done crash onto his mind so that his breath paces in terror.

“you’re amazing, father”, jeno says in his lips, thanking him with a long sweet kiss, and mark feels different pairs of lips connect with his and whisper thank you-s between the kisses. he answers to every kiss automatically, occupied with the mortifying fear, and as he opens his eyes, he sees the boys getting dressed, which makes hundreds of new questions and fears flood his mind. 

“chenle and donghyuck will stay with you, okay?” jaemin says approaching him and pecks him in the lips for the last time, before leaving with the other four boys, who wave their hands at him as he follows them with a vulnerable lost stare.

“you can’t kick us out now, father, can you”, donghyuck pouts at him, having woken up, as he snuggles to mark’s side, pressing close to him with a satisfied hum, while chenle is already hugging mark with his thin arms, holding him in place. 

mark swallows a lump of guilt in his throat, but the two boys are drifting off, and he can’t bring himself to disturb them. it won’t change things anyway.

he sighs heavily, his hands finding their place on the boy’s heads as he slowly threads his fingers through their hair, staring at the ceiling and thinking if god will ever forgive him.


End file.
